The Weekenders Movie
by Manga200
Summary: CHAPTER 2 NOW UP!!!!!!!!!!!When an evil developer wants to tear down the gangs town they must find a way to stop him and save their friendships. PLEASE R
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own The Weekenders characters. Now that that's over here ya go.  
  
THURSDAY  
  
"Tino here, and guess what! We have the coolest grownup ever over, that's right! DIXON! And he told me that that he had a secret surprise he is gonna give to my mom and by the feeling in my socks, the time is near!"  
  
"This sure is good.uhh.food" Dixon suggested.  
  
"Yah food, so what is it" Tino said poking suspiciously at the green sticky substance, knocking it off his plate. "Is that thing moving?"  
  
"Well.uh.Tino the . I .uhh.have a better question." Dixon stumbled over his words.  
  
"I think he must have gotten some of the squid and soybean pasta stuck in his thought." Tino's mom whispered.  
  
"It's pasta?" Tino asked horrified as it ate through the door.  
  
"Well.umm.will you.MARRIE ME?" Dixon finally yelped as Tino kicked him in the shin.  
  
"m.m.m." Tino now stuttered over his words "MARY!" Tino shrieked as Dixon kicked him in the shin.  
  
"I mean we'll all be a family and once in a while I can make cheeseburgers."Dixon rambled.  
  
"Marry him, Marie him NOW!" Tino demanded.  
  
"Yes!" Tino's mom yelled leaping out of her chair and hugging Dixon.  
  
"Cheeseburgers!" Tino said (as the background faded) "Cha-Ching" 


	2. FRIDAY

NOTES: Alright thanx to all of you who reviewed. and there'll be a lot more surprises ahead also let's just get this straight right now. TINO'S AFRAID OF CLOWNS!! Now that I said that here ya go.  
  
  
  
FRIDAY  
  
  
  
"So your Mom and Dixon are finally tying the knot." Carver asked after hearing the story.  
  
  
  
"Yep he said he'd make cheeseburgers," Tino said, still obsessing over the food Dixon would feed him.  
  
  
  
"Yah and the way it happened was just like out of a Shakespearian play" Tish sighed dreamily.  
  
  
  
"Or one of those Tom and Jerry cartoons" Lor mentioned.  
  
"I know" Tish exclaimed pulling out a piece of paper and a pencil "I'll write it down and one day I will make my own play and call it..."  
  
"Two pinecones and a piece of cheese" Lor suggested  
  
"Uh.....NO!" Tish said staring at Lor.  
  
"Hello" Bluke greeted the friends in his usual slow tone "Did you hear we're going to have an assembly today... it'll be fun"  
  
"I like pointy things" Frances, who had accompanied Bluke, said poking her finger on the edge of Tish's pencil before walking away with Bluke.  
  
"Have you ever seen anyone so happy about an assembly?" Carver said asked staring at the two departing kids.  
  
"Or a pencil!"Tino added.  
  
"Not since Cloe Montez at that 100% safe room assembly" Lor reminded.  
  
"Yep that was one safe room" Tino thought back "They said that it was in case of an attack of alien forces"  
  
"Nobody would have thought the one day our Science room would decide to explode into a fiery pit of doom they'd consider the 100% safe room flammable!" Lor mentioned innocently.  
  
"To bad Cloe volunteered to go in and the lock jammed" Carver added.  
  
"They say that she'll be out of that iron lung in only 12 more weeks" Tish said trying to look at the bright side.  
  
"Yah but now they call it the 100% safe room away from open flames!" Carver exclaimed  
  
"Just not as catchy" Tino said disappointedly.  
  
"Well, anyway we better get to that assembly." Tish advised not wanting to miss it.  
  
*************************************************** "So dude aren't you worried about Dixon, like stealing your Mom  
  
"Gulp" was all Tino could get out as he considered the possibilities.  
  
"And you wont be the only child anymore" Tish pointed out "Yes but he'll have the shoe goddess for his sister!" Carver said dreamily, thinking of Dixon's daughter.  
  
"Gulp" Tino gasped again, picturing himself in some Cinderella skit, with him as Cinderella, Dixon and his daughter as the evil step- sisters, and then his mom as the evil step- mother.  
  
"Hello.. uh.. Hello children" a meek buck toothed man said over the microphone attempting to quiet the kids in the auditorium.  
  
"Move out of the way" ordered a man as he emerged from behind the curtains and pushing the other away "For I will talk"  
  
"Greetings DOGS," Came the powerful voice of the man (he was dresses in a purple suit with a black tie which brought out the sinister green eyes in his face) "My HOMES call me Trauma, Mr. Trauma!"  
  
"I am a DEEEEVELLLLOPPPERRRRRRR, mwamwamwahahahahahahaha" Trauma pronounced slowly before cackling evilly. "Can you say it?"  
  
"DEEEEEVEEEELLLLLLOPPPPPPERRRRR" Bluke was the only one to reply.  
  
"Me and my BROS" Trauma continued, trying to be cool, "Have chosen to build the BADDEST and biggest thrill park ever right next to this town, Y'ALL!"  
  
"I'm sorry I just thought they said Heaven is moving next door" Carver gasped.  
  
"They did" Tish reassured him.  
  
"And your town is going to be the Parking Lot!" Trauma cut through the murmurs.  
  
"HUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU" the crowd gasped at this piece of information.  
  
"Heaven needs a parking space" Tino whispered sarcastically to Carver.  
  
"Sweet, Dude now on opening day we won't have to camp out in line, our houses'll be in line!" Lor exclaimed to the four friends.  
  
"Lor their not gonna pave around are houses, their gonna pave over 'em." Tino explained  
  
"OH" Lor said quietly  
  
"The project will begin on Monday!" Trauma finished "Any questions?" A few hands went up "Well to bad" he said as he stepped backstage and the assembly ended.  
  
**************************************************  
  
"Hmm destructo-pizza ya think they heard about the parking lot?" Tino said as they entered the pizza parlor.  
  
"OH" Lor replied as the gang sat down.  
  
"How much longer do you think she'll be like this?" Carver asked  
  
"I'd say she won't completely recover full consciousness for another 2 hours or so!" Tish said examining Lor, still in shock from the news.  
  
"I get her slice" Carver called, ready to take advantage of her condition.  
  
"BOOOOOOOOOOOM!" the roof above exploded and the pizza guy (wearing a hard hat) fell onto there table.  
  
"Alright let's get some pizza hear" Lor said as the explosion brought her back.  
  
"Make it pepperoni" Tino added  
  
"And NO meat on my part" Tish yelled to the departing pizza guy.  
  
"This destruction of our town's not gonna be good, ya know" Tino started.  
  
"Yeah it's gonna do major damage to our funess this weekend!" Lor whined, crossing her arms.  
  
"Lor, we're all gonna have to move" Tish began calmly "It's gonna do some major damage to our funess for the rest of our life!"  
  
"Especially ME!" Tino began, his voice starting to get squeaky "My mom's getting married to Dixon, and Dixon might decide to join the circus and become a cl...clcl...clown and then you know what that means, I'll have to become a cl...clcl...clown so that I can take over the family cl...clcl...clowning business"  
  
"You okay, Dude your all, ya know, twitchy!" Lor said watching his left eye twitch.  
  
"He might not" Carver offered trying to comfort him.  
  
"You know what, I don't think I want Dixon as my dad" Tino said thinking of the clowns.  
  
"Didn't we already do this?" Tish whispered to Carver.  
  
"Here's your pizza" the waiter said placing it in the center of the table.  
  
"Why's it all lumpy?" Lor questioned  
  
"It's a complete pizza replica of Bahia Bay" The pizza guy stated proudly.  
  
"I compliment you on the little pepperoni people" Carver said to the guy and started to tear of a piece.  
  
"WAIT!" the waiter shouted pulling out a rolling pin and rolling it over the pie "And that's Bahia Bay, Monday"  
  
"That was so COOL" Lor exclaimed as the pizza guy walked away.  
  
"Well, anyway just think about it! The weekend'll never be the same again" Tish said while ripping off a piece of cheese pizza "There's almost no way all of us are going to stay together after a move!"  
  
"Yeah but what are we gonna do?" Lor asked  
  
"Hmmm" Tish said turning to Tino, with Carver and Lor did the same.  
  
"Alright, I'll ask my mom" Tino said (knowing what they were getting at) and pulled off a piece of the pizza.  
  
"Hey Mom did you know their turning the town into a parking lot?" Tino said tasting the stuff on his plate "They might use this stuff!"  
  
"It's an organic compound of lima beans and gonzo bean paste and it would dissolve outside" Tino's mom said in defense of her cooking. "And yes I did know, we have to move, and I'm sorry but we have to"  
  
"We do?" Tino asked raising his eyebrow.  
  
"Yes we can't live someplace with no stores, no schools, no other families." Tino's mom tried explaining.  
  
"Well I won't give in" Tino said abstinently and ran upstairs. "I gotta think of a plan!"  
  
* OK reviewing keeps me going so press that button! I hope you liked and sorry it took so long! 


End file.
